Wireless spectrum is a limited resource that wireless network operators typically acquire a license to use. The fees for a wireless spectrum license permitting the use of one or more frequency bands within a geographic area can be high.
However, some wireless network operators operate without obtaining a license, often in frequency bands and areas for which such a license is required by law. This unlicensed use of wireless spectrum may interfere with the licensed use of wireless spectrum.
Another potential source of interference with the use of wireless spectrum is jamming. Jamming refers to the transmission of signals adapted to prevent or degrade communications. Both licensed and unlicensed uses of wireless spectrum may be susceptible to jamming